Just Friends
by A.E. Seaflame
Summary: James and Lily are considered "Just Friends," but will one day change their life? James/Lily one-shot. First story!


**HI GUYS! This is one of my first stories I'm ever writing here, so I hope you like it. Takes place in the middle of seventh year. It's about Lily and James. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the story would be WAY different and Fanfiction would not have to be created. **

* * *

**Lily Evans's Occlumency Diary: Written at 7:00 AM, May 19**

We're just friends, okay? That's what I tell everyone, who bothers to ask, especially Sirius Black, who asks every single day, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Everytime I tell that to someone, they do one of these:

a) Raise of the eyebrows, like saying, _Right... _

b) Rolling their eyes, like saying, _Please, could lying be any more obvious? _

c) Smirking, like saying, _Yeah, right, like THAT'S not a lie. _

You see, no one believes James or me when I claim that we are just friends. Not Sirius Black, not Remus Lupin, not anyone. But they pretend to go along with it, even if they imply they don't believe.

Everyone, except Alice Prewett, my best friend.

Oh, she's wonderful really, but she's so annoying, smirking at me and saying in PUBLIC about how James and I are dating and everything. Ah, Alice Prewett. Not even my hourly teasing about her and Frank will shut her up.

She just doesn't give up, right?

But, I'm going to admit it, I started having feelings for James in second year.

Fine. Go ahead. Laugh.

I know you want to. Be mean. Bully. I don't care.

IT'S TRUE!

Okay? Honestly, it was just that I started noticing him like crazy in second year, then he started asking me out in third year, and I've always liked the chase, really. The fact he still tried. It's actually REALLY I still say no, only because once the chase ends, the fun's gone.

You see, I'm a secret agent in that way, pretending to be a Head girl know-it-all but with an adventurous side. No, wait, scratch that, if Sirius reads this I'll never heard the end of it.

Today is the Quidditch match with Gryffindor against Slytherin, competing for the House Cup. You'd think, me, being a "swot" and everything wouldn't know about Quidditch, but I understand it as welll as any other player. Wow, first entry, and I've already poured my heart out. Great.

I'm the Head Girl, and tonight I felt like hanging in my AWESOME dorm, so I wasn't surprised to see James Potter standing over my bed, watching me.

"Go away," I mumbled, tossing around in the bed like an eel.

"LILY-FLOWER! WAKEY WAKEY! WE HAVE A QUIDDITCH CUP TO WIN TODAY! JAMESIE-PIE!" Sirius Black hollered at the top of his lungs, stomping up the stairs as loud as a herd of elephants.

Angrily, I grabbed my wand from the dresser and pointed it. There was a loud bang and another voice cried out, "Lily!"

"Sorry, Remus," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and seeing clearly. Remus was hanging from an invisible air, hanging upside down by his ankle. I thought, _Liberacorpus! _and he dropped to the floor in a heap.

"Next time," he said, "make sure you _see_ where you're pointing the wand."

I nodded, ignoring Sirius's devilish smirk as I huffed and sat up in bed. "I'm not watching the game, though. You guys are going to win anyways," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm staying here and studying," I announced, crossing my arms.

Sirius began, "But, Lily-" and I quickly flicked my wand and he was silent, although couldn't stop from pointing the middle finger at me.

Remus sighed and said, "At least come down to breakfast. You're not starving yourself, are you? And I'm _postive_ you might be able to help Prongs out here," he said, smirking slightly.

I flushed and muttered, "All right, all right. Get out, then." Remus and Sirius dragged James away, Sirius still silent from the spell I had put on him.

I slammed the door behind them and quickly pulled on a blue skirt and white blouse, adding a red and gold scarf to my neck. I put on my schoolbag and ran down the stairs, tripping on the fifth step. "Sirius Orion Black," I growled as I fell to the floor, my sides aching. "Prepare to die."

I got up, a bit shakily and reached in my pocket for my wand, dismayed to find I had left it upstairs. "Oh, never mind," I snapped, storming out of the common room and taking a hidden passageway to the Great Hall that was longer, but better.

Oh, I really must stop narrating my own stories. I'm going to go eat breakfast now, and write again tonight.

* * *

**Lily Evans's Occlumency Diary: Written At 11:35 PM, May 19**

I've come back to my Head Girls dorm to get away from all the partying in the Gryffindor tower. Even McGonagall hasn't said anything yet. Today, has been, well, _wow. _I'll start from breakfast at the Great Hall:

I sat down next to Alice and James, as I glanced at the ceiling for the burst of owls. As if on cue, my owl, Sunshine, flew to me with a letter. I read,

_Dear Lily, _

_Oh, it's been so busy here in Surrey without you, dear! We miss you very much, and we can't wait for you to come back next month. Petunia and Vernon are getting married in July, isn't it the sweetest? They're inviting you, of course, and Lily try to bring that boy of yours, we don't want you to ever feel left out. _

_Love, Mum _

You see, my dear diary, my sister thinks I'm a potential freak, so I really can't believe I have to go to her wedding and watch her snog that oaf, Dursley. Ugh.

I stabbed some pieces of kipper angrily and ignored the questioning glances Remus kept giving me from across the table.

I glanced over at James, next to me who's face was pale and looking slightly green.

Forgetting my own worries, I said soothingly, "James, it's okay. You're going to win. You always have."

"No I won't," he moaned, turning greener by the second. "This is the _Quiditch Cup._ I'm just going to fail, I know it."

I put my hand on his shoulder, feeling tingles. "Look, you're the Quiditch captain. You can't let your team down. Now eat."

"No," he whined, his head in his hands.

I crossed my arms and snapped, "James Potter, you will eat. Right. Now."

Sighing, he took a vicious bite of toast moodily.

"Nice tactics," smirked Sirius. "Perhaps if you could-"

"Shut. Up. Or I'll hex you into the next century," I growled, passing the letter to Alice underneath the table.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly. "I've always wanted to go to the future."

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh as Alice teasingly poked my cheeks. "You know you want to laugh..."

I shook with laughter and quickly took a gulp of pumpkin juice, and stormed out of the Hall, entering the Gryffindor tower, knowing it'll be empty.

* * *

Sorry, diary, I had to go drink some water. Where was I? Ah, yes.. THE STUDYING PART.

Anyways, I couldn't concentrate on the studying. Not at all. I was worrying about James, only, worrying what will happen to him. It was strange, how much I cared so much for him now, and then before.

Sighing, I shoved my homework into my bag and sent it flying to my dormitory. I stared out the window, thinking about James for some time when all the Gryffindors burst in, cheering wildly.

Sirius and Peter were at the front, waving their wands and setting up bottles of Butterbeer and sweets on all the tables. "We won, Lily!" Remus cried out, jubilantly as Alice hugged me, grinning.

"Where's-" I started to ask, but at the very back, James stood in all his glory, holding the Quidditch cup high above him.

He yelled, "WE DID IT!" and before knowing what was happening, I snogged him right then and there.

Yes. I snogged James Potter. And I liked it.

_Of course you did. It was me, after all. _

James, you insolent brat! Get out of my journal!

_You mean diary... _

Oh, hush. GO AWAY!

_Fine, fine..._

* * *

Well, so much for being just friends.

_Yes, indeed._

I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!

_And since when have I listened to you?_

Good point.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't amazing, I know, but I hope it was good enough for my first try! Review! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
